


Портреты

by Le_Cygne8



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen, M/M, Magical Realism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Cygne8/pseuds/Le_Cygne8
Summary: Сказка о Джоне с войны, о его чудовищах, сестре и магических портретах.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Вычитано Siimes. Текст написан в августе 2013 в подарок miss cheesecake.
> 
> Фаноны на Джона и Гарриет в условиях магреализма. По событиям преканон/начало канона - Джон вернулся с войны и вот-вот встретит Шерлока.

На войне у чудовищ были холодно-лунные горящие глаза, встопорщенная шерсть. Ядовитые слюна и кровь. А еще слишком быстрые движения, безжалостные когти, хвосты с шипами. Он, его солдаты, да и чудовища захлебывались раскаленным до жары песком. Никто не избегал этой участи: люди, нелюди, чудовища были равны. Тонули в миражах смерти. Джон выживал раз за разом, высчитывая в каждой песчинке и капле крови время до конца службы. Где-то за границами песчаного ада обитала его глупая сестра, рисующая картины, – изображения на холстах двигались и повторяли фрагмент реальности в причудливых тонах. Оставляли росчерк интимной боли и живописали слишком сокровенно, по мнению Джона. Он помнил совсем еще детский рисунок, где встрепанный мальчишка с чистым голубым взором и девчушка постарше с длинными черными косами машут руками в сторону надгробия, а крестик на нем поблескивает в ответ. Джон думал, что не хочет умирать, оставляя в память о себе только исцеленных им солдат, убитых чудовищ, тот рисунок да свою сестру. Глядя в потухающие желтые глаза еще одной твари, Джон не думал (некогда), но точно знал, что однажды хочет спасти и такую зверюгу. Хотя бы просто для того, чтобы песок не поглотил его привычным ходом вещей. Слишком они все погрязли в крови, песке и яде. «Ложь, ложь, все ложь», – завывала песчаная буря и вторили ей бумажные изменчивые приказы правительства. А Джон упрямо ждал. Проходил срок службы. Один, другой. Война как всегда не желала возвращать детей королевства, солдат Его Величества, живыми. Она меняла их под себя, даровала им смерть и новые рождения и снова смерть. Джон не почитал себя за дитя королевства, он жил как сын войны и стал им. Единственное, что, пожалуй, мастерски создавал песок, было безжалостно верным вытачиванием внутренней сути каждого, кого он не сумел поглотить сразу. К кому военная удача и судьба были благосклонны.

На третий срок службы для ограненного как алмаз Джона случилось "чудо". Его раны, по вердикту других лекарей, теперь не позволяли ему ни сражаться, ни лечить. Джон благоразумно промолчал и законно вернулся в столицу. Где не застал свою Гарриет – у нее путешествия, картины и алкоголь. Джон верил, что та однажды вернется. К нему, выжившему, если выживет сама. Джон принюхивался к столице и довольно кивал знакомым улицам и переулкам. Он чуял древнее туманное чудовище, которое ему никогда не победить, и помнил про людей более лживых, чем песок. Ради первого и, может, сестры, он продолжал жить и дышать войной, из-за вторых носил мягкие свитера и смирял сталь в своем взгляде. Он слишком долго всматривался в желтеюще-бездонные глаза тварей, кто уж поспорит. Но зато его губы не разучились чарующе улыбаться. Сердце? Что сумело сберечь его честное сердце, о том оно промолчит, как ни слова не сказал Джон о своей возможности продолжать схватки с чудовищами и лечить.

Приехавшая сестра выглядела как потрескавшаяся картина, потерявшая изначальный блеск в обмен на приобретенную пылью времени ценность. Когда-то длинные смоляные локоны Гарри превратились в короткие пряди, смотрелись жестко, резко. Теплых цветов юбки, мягко обхватывающие бедра и обнажающие лодыжки, сменились на широкие, в пол. Косметика исчезла. И все отчетливее Джон понимал, что единственный живой мужчина, которого Гарриет любит – он сам. Но хуже или лучше всего (Джону было горько и гордо) стали ее руки, уверенно держащие кисть, ее картины, увлекающие единением фантазии с сухим и верным словом пророчицы.

Когда его Гарри прибыла в Лондон, терпение да миролюбие Джона ослабевали. Он готов был послать своих малочисленных приятелей, настойчиво лезущих в душу, и миленькую девушку-целителя, что пыталась эту его душу излечить. Джон не собирался им ничего объяснять или их выслушивать и поддакивать, они – посторонние. Они видели дрожь его рук, сжимающих трость, очевидна была его хромота. Однако "не свои" не могли приметить шрамы душевного здоровья, которые зарубцевались и стали частью Джона. Из тьмы, из пещеры, увитой усохшими побегами деревьев, отчаянно скалилась война. Джон сдерживался как мог, изнывал от тоски, скуки, тихого бешенства и других демонов, а постоянная работа по-прежнему не находилась.

Сестра и брат смотрели на повзрослевших друг друга, художник Гарриет – на отставного капитана и целителя Джона, и все дальнейшее просто не могло не произойти. Она начала рисовать. И силы вливались в нее, позволяя ощутить себя целостной, счастливой, и рождались, вытекали из умелых рук на холст, воплощая то ли человека, то ли зверя. Не Джона, разумеется, – она обещала своему братишке с того самого детского рисунка больше не изображать его. Джон не знал, что свое слово Гарри все же нарушила. И в разлуке, тоске и надежде на его выживание написала лучшую свою картину. Продала за бесценок первому, кто проявил к портрету настоящий интерес. Может "кто-то" найдет в потоке времени и судеб ее пропащего брата.

Если Джон подхватил в вечные спутники войну, то Гарриет временами владело безумие. Она смеялась на осторожные вопросы брата о том, кто запечатлевается на картине и почему для него, Джона? Это сводило с ума. Джон не был хорош в изящных метафорах, только все чаще, смотря на картину, наблюдал в переменчивых, серо-голубых глазах чудовища отсветы далеких звезд, прозрачную ясность всего логичного и принадлежность ему, Джону. Что же, они с сестрой были похожи: он тоже не сдержал своего обещания. С мягким рычанием, которое не звучало в голосе, но вибрировало магическим подчинением в сознании собеседника, задал всего один вопрос: "Его имя?". Капитан Джон Уотсон приказывал идти, когда у других немели от страха ноги, и они шли на пустынного зверя; шептал "живи" умирающему, и тот пытался выжить. А это была его сестра Гарриет, лишь безумно хохотавшая в ответ. Гарри утешала брата одним: "Он существует. Ты ведь знаешь, я не умею создавать то, чего в реальности нет. В свой срок ты его найдешь, если постараешься, братец". Когда картина стала близка к завершению, Джон уже не выдержал – пошел по следу. Джон плохо понимал, ищет он человека, нелюдя или чудовище. Ему было все равно. Он чуял "свое" и собирался найти, блуждая по столице своего королевства.

В реальности у его чудовища оказались холодные удивительные глаза. Красиво уложенные кудри и роскошное дорогое пальто. Грация хищного тела и безжалостность разума. Абсолютно отсутствующий инстинкт самосохранения. Джона все устраивало, он дождался. Удовлетворенная тень войны свернулась в шрамах его тела, призрачный и никогда не угасающий свет объял руки, более не дрожащие. Джону казалось, что он тонет в прозрачной холодной глубине моря. То самое недостижимое утоление жажды в песочных миражах. Джон теперь думал, что хочет жить.

И у чудовища было имя – Шерлок.


End file.
